G.R.O.S.S. Films
G.R.O.S.S. Films is a production company founded by Jackson Kelley, whose films have gotten positive reviews. History Jackson Kelley began a film company with his friends, right after he decided sports weren't his thing. He studied filmmaker's techniques, and began his own production company, calling it G.R.O.S.S. Films. The first G.R.O.S.S. Films were parodies of popular movies such as Jurassic Park and The Lord of the Rings, but those films are very rare, and only two copies were made for DVD. The Concept Album Cinematic Universe followed shortly after, and while it wasn't a hit at first, it grew over time and brought in lots of money for the studio. Upcoming projects It was announced in the middle of February 2019 that G.R.O.S.S. Films had bought the rights to The Chronicles of Narnia series. Kelley, a fan of the books, expressed interest in making a film series. It was announced like all other films, Kelley would direct, write, produce, and star in the films as the voice of Aslan the Lion instead of all the lead roles like in the Concept Album Cinematic Universe. In an interview, Kelley expressed interest in turning book series that didn't do well with film critics into his own films. On March 3, 2019, rumors were circling around that G.R.O.S.S. Films would produce a movie based on the Broadway musical Avenue Q, and the Untitled G.R.O.S.S. Films Superhero film was renamed Heroes of Metro Bay. Kelley confirmed the rumors of an Avenue Q movie, but stated, "As funny as the songs are in the musical, this version will not be a musical, as it will take inspiration from American Idiot, where it will be a fast paced comedy with lots of sex and swearing.". He also announced he would do Avenue Q by himself. A few weeks later, it was annouced a Curious George remake was in the works, with Kelley playing the Man in the Yellow Hat, renamed Steven, with the title being The Many Adventures of Curious George, taking inspiration from package films from Disney. At the end of March, it was revealed G.R.O.S.S. Films would release an original film based on a concept album made by Kelley's band, The Bricks in the Wall, entitled Freshman Madness. It is not a part of the Concept Album Cinematic Universe. In October, Kelley expressed interest in making a live action movie based on the creation of the Concept Album Cinematic Universe, with him writing, directing, and starring as himself. The film, called Cre/ation, was put into production. Known for The earliest G.R.O.S.S. Films were known for terrible filmmaking and screenwriting, as Kelley was in his early days. After realizing films worked better with people alongside him, Kelley brought his friends for the ride. The latest G.R.O.S.S. Films are known for their cast of high school students, and very low budgets. They are also known for not paying actors, as Kelley always says "You're doing it for free and you'll like it." Films Concept Album Cinematic Universe *Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band *Tommy *The Starman *The Dark Side of the Moon *Wish You Were Here *Animals *The Wall *The Final Cut *Gorillaz *Ed Hunter *Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge *Take Off Your Pants and Jacket *American Idiot *The Black Parade *21st Century Breakdown *The Fabulous Killjoys *Save Rock and Roll *Ed Hunter 2: Legacy of the Beast *Eddie and Vic *Discovery *The Mystery of Benjamin Breeg *Drones *The Fabulous Killjoys 2 *California Kids *The Metalheads *Songs from the Black Hole *The Metalheads: Battle Royale *The Concept War Narnia *Narnia: The Magician's Nephew *Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe *Narnia: The Horse and His Boy *Narnia: Prince Caspian *Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader *Narnia: The Silver Chair *Narnia: The Last Battle G.R.O.S.S. Horror Anthologies *Halloween Night *Delayed Flight The Intruder Trilogy *The Good Old Days *Intruder *Intruder 2 Solo projects *Avenue Q *Untitled G.R.O.S.S. Films Superhero Film *The Many Adventures of Curious George *Cre/ation *Decim/ation *Untitled Raleigh Theodore Sakers Film Short Films *The Mansion *If You Give A Mouse A Cookie *Goodnight Moon